


Painful memories

by Vault_Emblem



Series: VerV Week [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Past Torture, VerV Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Vergil and V remember Mundus.(Written for VerV Week | Prompt: Memories, Mundus)





	Painful memories

**Author's Note:**

> And with this VerV week ends for me. I'm so glad that I got to participate to it.  
Between fics and art I've managed to fill every prompt so I'm even more happy.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Vergil’s nightmares should be no more, but then why does he feel like there’s an emptiness in his chest? His body shakes, and he has both his hands over his mouth, muffling the silent screams that are coming from him. To a third eye, he must look like a madman.

_Painful. It was so painful._

He still remembers _his_ voice so clearly, how he spoke to him, how he _humiliated _him.

His body hurts and Vergil can only writhe in anger towards the one who caused this and mostly, towards himself, because if he hadn’t been so weak he wouldn’t have condemned himself to a decade of servitude.

He lowers his hands, staring at them. They used to be paler, with blue veins all over the fractured skin, but now they’re normal again.

He’s healed, but in his mind he can still see the horrible shape his body was.

There’s a hand over his now.

Vergil turns far quicker than he intends and he sees him.

Ah, he must’ve awakened him.

\- V… -.

\- Vergil… -.

He looks perturbed as well.

Was he being plagued by his same thoughts?

V’s body is warm against Vergil’s as the two embrace each other.

As horrible as it may sound, it does feel good not being the only one to suffer.

They’ve both been through so much, but they are still here, are they not?

It should be enough, right?

Vergil begins to pet V’s hair and the other’s body finally stops shivering.

His gaze however is icy, furious even.

Mundus might’ve temporarily broken him – broken _them_ – but they got up, they put together all the pieces.

V wants to move on from this, that much is clear, but Vergil isn’t ready to do so yet, as he feels that there is still something he must do.

One day he will have his revenge, he will slay the Prince of Darkness.

He owes both himself and V that much.


End file.
